supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fafnir
Fafnir is the last Alpha made by Eve, he was turn from a man stronger than average, he is the right arm of Eve . Personnality Fafnir is very faithful to Eve, he call the Archangel's True Vessels Child of God, he is very respecteous, he is very patient but choleric . Like all the Dragons, he likes gold . History His Transformation Fafnir was turn into the first Dragon by Eve, he is the Last Alpha to be created, he was the first to create Dragons . He gives his blood to Eve to allow her to create the six swords who can kill Dragons . Season 3 Eve found Fafnir and make him her emissary, after Chaos' Physical Destruction, he leaves with Eve . Powers * Super Strength : Fafnir is the strongest of all Eve's Children and is just below Eve on the strength line . * Super Speed : He is the eigth fastest creature (behind God, Eve, Amara, Vhuili, Satan and Chaos) . * Super Stamina : He don't need to rest any second, he also don't need to eat or drink . * Claws Retraction : He can retract his claws . * Flame Throwing : The first head can shoot fire . * Darkness Throwing : The second head can shoot a pitch black smoke who can destroy the ground . * Ice Throwing : The third head can shoot ice . * Poisonnous Teeth : The fourth head have poisonnous teeth . * Earth Throwing : The fifth head can shoot Earth . * Light Throwing : The sixth head can shoot a luminescent white smoke who can hurt everyone who is a Light Being or who is below him in the strength line . * Electricity Throwing : The seventh head can shoot electricity . * Apocalypse Empowerment : He will become stronger during the Apocalypse . * Pain Empowerment : More he is hurt, stronger he will become . * Omnilinguilism : Fafnir can speak all languages . Weaknesses * Chaos : Chaos can instantly kill them . * Eve's strength level entities : Amara, Death, Eve and Satan can extremely easily kill him . * Protogenoi : The Protogenoi can very easily kill him . * Protogenoi's Directs Creations : The Original Demons, the Archangels, the Primordial Beasts and Chuck can easily kill him . * Dragon-Killing Swords : The Dragon-Killing Swords can, with extreme difficulties, kill him . Trophies * Heart : Eat Fafnir's Heart give the power to controll any Dragons . * Blood : Fafnir's Blood is essential to the Dragon-Killing Swords, drink his blood give the power to speak and understand any languages, plunge into the blood make skin as resistant as Fafnir's Shells . * Shells : A Fafnir's Shell can be used to make a shield who can resist to all Dragons Breath . * Claws : Fafnir's Claws can be used to make daggers able to cut any Dragons' Shells . * Teeth : Fafnir Teeth can be planted underground, watered with blood, they can create powerful Spectral Soldiers .